


Newlyweds

by chaidiamond



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, Marriage, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaidiamond/pseuds/chaidiamond
Summary: Dickbabs wake up together the first morning of their honeymoon. (Written for Day 1 of Dickbabs Week- Marriage)





	

Barbara Gordon woke slowly the first day of her honeymoon.

It started with the sound of birds tweeting outside her window, pulling her from slumber. Rising into fuzzy consciousness, filtered light permeating her vision behind closed lids, the gentle rumble of Dick’s snoring brought with it a slight smile to her lips.

Feeling his dark mop against the back of her neck and a firm arm around her waist, she nestled herself against her husband ( _wow!_ ) and exhaled a soft breath in calm content. Aquamarine eyes flitting open, she took a moment to appreciate the space around her.

Pale blue silk sheets covered her and her husband’s sleeping forms, skimming their bare skin. Sleepwear, delicate and white, lay forgotten beside the bed- telling of last night’s activities. Barbara felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly. It wasn’t their first time- far from it- but there was something so _new_ about their experience last night. For once, there was no guilt, no city to save outside their window- no Kevlar suits by the closet, a constant nagging reminder of their duties. Last night, they were just Barbara and Dick- newlyweds, very much in love, about to start their lives together as a married ( _married!_ ) couple.

Barbara’s attention was directed away from yesterday’s activities as she became aware of the soft waves folding against the shore through the window beside her. As they lapped gently against the sand, Barbara couldn’t fight the grin that had been threatening to grace her cheeks. They got _married_. She couldn’t help but repeat the phrase in her mind in sheer wonderment.

So much had changed since she first met Dick, the eager kid in the robin costume. They had grown in ways she didn’t think possible. There had been so many triumphs, so many losses- her eyes flitted to her feet, which wriggled in response- but, ultimately, she believed they were better for it. Directing her attention onto the sleeping man beside her, she felt her heart surge with affection for the ex-boy wonder. Turning herself over ever so slowly, her eyes gazed upon his sleeping form.

He looked so young when he slept. She reached forward, brushing long black locks away from his face. Dick leant into her hand involuntarily, stirring from his sleep.

“Babs.” His eyes, a brilliant blue, flickered open as he gazed at her in awe, inches away from her face.

“Yes?” _God_ he was so beautiful. For a fleeting moment Babs felt insecure, as she used to, as though she was too plain, too old, too burdened by her past to truly be loved by such a man. Seeming to sense this, Dick placed a hand gently against her face, thumb caressing her pale cheek. Her fear dispelled as quickly as it had appeared.

“I love you.”

Barbara leant forward and closed his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Day 1 theme of Dickbabs Week (28th of Nov)- Marriage! Obviously it's a little early but I thought I'd pop it here and see if I can get some feedback or something before I post it to tumblr. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Might turn this into a series of little one-shots about the two of them :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Chai


End file.
